1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating treatment apparatus, a coating and developing treatment system, a coating treatment method, and a non-transitory recording medium having a program recorded thereon for executing the coating treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a predetermined resist pattern is formed by sequentially performing coating treatment, exposure treatment and developing treatment on a substrate, namely, a wafer such as a semiconductor wafer. In the coating treatment, a resist film is formed by applying a resist solution and performing heat treatment on the applied resist solution. In the exposure treatment, the formed resist film is exposed to light into a predetermined pattern. In the developing treatment, the exposed resist film is developed.
In the above-described coating treatment, a so-called spin coating method is often used which applies the resist solution from a nozzle to a center of the front surface of the rotated wafer and diffuses the resist solution to the outer periphery side of the wafer by the centrifugal force to thereby apply the resist solution on the front surface of the wafer (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-78250 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3890026).